Life changing
by Anonymoose666
Summary: Kate Brooks finds out her true identity and gets adopted by Lucius Malfoy. Please review and no flames please.
1. Surprise

A/N: All recognisable characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling. And i'm sorry if i misspellt something, i'm not that good at english.

Kate Brooks sat at her desk, drawing as usual. It was a picture of her looking out at Hogwarts from a balcony, with her best friend, a cat named Thistle. She was in love with the Harry Potter books and she especially loved Draco Malfoy.

She always thought she looked like a Malfoy because of her blonde shoulder length hair, blue-grey eyes and her pale skin. However her face was slightly rounder and her nose a little bigger.

She looked at her bookcase by the window. "Why can't you just be real" she whispered underneath her breath, carefull not to wake her mum up, but she suddenly heard a loud **"BANG!" **her eyes widened as Kate was sure her mums peace and quiet was ruined. Kate was not the type to scream when she got scared, instead she jumped up from her chair and looked behind her. A tall blonde man with wonderful long hair stood behind her.

"Hello Katherine" he said with looking at her like she was crazy "I see your mother did'nt tell you i was coming."

"A-are you L-lucius Malfoy?" Kate managed to stutter out.

"Y-yes i am indeed Lucius Malfoy'' Lucius said in a mocking tone.

Kate was sensitive to sounds so she did'nt get the joke as she was still shaking. "Are you real?" Kate said, without stuttering this time

"No i am a hallucination." he said with an sarcastic tone in his voice. "Look you need to pack some clothes because you will be leaving with me."

"What?! I have nothing against that but i can't leave my cat Thistle here." Kate said as she sat down on the edge of her bed. 'This is nuts' she thought.

"About that." Lucius said s he pulled out a cage from mid-air. "i had a talk with your father and he told me you would'nt come with me unless Thistle came along."

"So what are you saying Thistle? Shall we go?" Kate said with a silly tone on her voice.

"Meow"

"Yes you will still get food and _infinite_ love"

"Meoow"

"Very well then. I'll go pack a bag!"she said happily.

Lucius watched as Kate packed her clothes, books and drawing tools. He thought it was rather funny that she would rather stay home with her cat than to go to Hogwarts.

"Okay i'm ready!" Kate said exitedly. "By the way, how do you know my name?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'll tell you when we get there, and i'd also like an explaination why you know about me without your father telling you _anything._" he said cooly

"Now take my hand." he said as he began spinning a necklace around his neck.

"Is that a timeturner?" she asked fascinated, as she felt as her bellybutton got sucked in to her stomach and everything seemed to spin around them and she felt her grip harden around Lucius's hand.


	2. Adopted?

"Lumos!"

They appeared into a dark alley with almost no source of light exept for lucius's wand that shined brightly. "Where are we?" Kate asked with a tone of surprise in her voice. "Did we travel back in time?"

"We are in spinners end August 23rd 1990, and yes we did infact travel back in time, Katherine" Lucius stated. "But before we disapperate i'd like to visit a friend of mine".

"Is the friend of yours named Severus Snape?" Kate asked.

Lucius once again looked at her like she was crazy. "How do you know so much?" Lucius asked looking like he regretted bringing her here.

"Books, books and books." Kate said knowing he would not understand anything if she even tried to explain it to him.

"Let's just go." Lucius said wondering why a book would have anything written about _him_ _and Snape_ in it.

As they walked towards Snapes house Kate noticed that the place they were going towards was the only place that seemed to have someone that was awake in it. When they reached the door Lucius knocked and a man with greasy black hair hanging like a curtain for his face. He also had abig crooked nose and skin that seemed more yellow than any other colour.

"Hello Lucius," his eyes went to Kate. "I didn't know you had another kid and you certainly did'nt tell me about it either." Snape said dryly. "Step in."

"I thought i told you about... everything!" Lucius said probably four times as dry as Snape did, wich got Kate to wonder if they really were friends or not. "But you probably did'nt care enough to listen to me."

"You haven't talked to me in months, and you expect me to remember everything? Severus said with a smirk.

As they continued to argue they went to sit down on the couch and Kate picked up a book called 'Percy Jackson and the theif of lightning' from her bag and started to read. About an your later she was interrupted by Severus and Lucius laughing hysterically she tried to pick up were she left of but got inerrupted _again_ by Lucius saying "It's time to leave now." They got up from the chouch and made their way out.

When they got outside Lucius made sure there was no one watching them. "Take my hand." Kate did as he said and felt like her bellybutton got suck in to her body once again.

They appeared in a room wich two people were already in, a woman also with blonde gorgeous hair. And a boy, he seemed around ten years old. Both of them seemed to have dozed of. Kate assumed the woman was Narcissa Malfoy and the boy was Draco Malfoy, however she didn't realise that her biggest idol was sitting (asleep) right infront of her. "Sit down Katherine." Kate did as he said and found that the couch was actually very soft. "Your father has told me that we are just characters in a book series in your world." Lucius said.

"That is true." Kate stated.

"And you've read it?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. What's the point?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Who's side are you on?" Lucius asked rather coldy.

Shocked by the question Kate replied "Umm.. the deatheaters." Wich seemed to satisfy Lucius.

Kate noticed that Draco had woken up.

"What book series?" Draco asked with a demanding tone of his voice. "Who are you?"

"Draco, this is Katherine Rosier, her father got her with another witch and somehow traveled back in time and changed his identity." Lucius told him.

"Is this true?" Draco asked Kate.

"I think so, but you can call me Kate." Kate beamed as it hit her where she was and who was standing infront of her. "Wait, my actual last name is Rosier?"

"Yes."

"And if i'm here, with you, does this mean i'll be going to Hogwarts?" Kate asked exitedly.

Lucius Sighed "Yes you will be going to Hogwarts this year."

Kates eyes filled up with tears of exitement as Draco looked at her and asked "Are you okay, Kate?"

"For gods sake Draco she's being happy," Lucius spat. "something you should try sometimes."

Kate looked at Narcissa surprised she was still asleep, as she watched them argue she suddenly felt how tired she was. "Come Kate, i'll show you your room." Lucius said. "Dobby!" Lucius yelled and a houseelf appeared. He had green eyes as big and round tennisballs. "Take her bags and take them to the room that has stood empty for so long.


	3. Diagonalley

Kate sat on her bed, in her newly decorated room. The houseelf named Dobby had fixed a closet, bookcase, a bed, food and water bowls for Thistle and a desk yesterday. She went up to the bookcase as Lucius called her name downstairs.

"Katherine!"

"Yes?"

"Your owl came!" Kate rushed downstairs and found Thistle on the couch and Lucius standing by the Opel window holding a letter.

"Is that for me?" Kate asked with a tone of exitement. Lucius nodded and handed over the letter.

_K.Rosier. Malfoy manor_

_Dear Katherine we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts _

_school of witch craft and wizardry._

Kate read through what she needed for the upcoming year. She was mostly exited about getting a wand.

"When will we go to diagon alley?" Kate asked trying not to jump around like crazy.

"Today." Lucius said like it was obvious.

Kate bit her lip trying not to scream. Katherine realisied she was still wearing her pyjamas and rushed up to change, wich caused Thistle to wake up and run after her.

**A passage of time**

About an hour later Kate had picked out a crimson red t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans she had put up her hair into a ponytail with a blush red scrunchie.

Downstairs Dobby and the other four houseelves were preparing cooked chicken with potatoes for lunch and Draco was outside disobeying his father by flying on a broomstick. Kate had just gotten out to admire the albino Peacocks that was strutting around in the garden, as always Thistle was right beside her glaring at anything that caught Kates attention more than Thistle already did.

"Hey Thistle" Kate said

"Meow?"

"You're really obese you know?"

"Meeooww"

"Sorry then." Kate said scratching Thistle under the chin.

"Dinners ready kids!" Lucius called and Kate went in and Draco landed his broom behind the house so Lucius wouldn't notice him. When Draco finally got in Kate was already halfly done with her chicken and potatoes and now sneaking some chicken to Thistle.

"Where's mum?" Draco asked.

"I honestly don't know, but do i look like i care?" Lucius said dryly. "Hurry up with eating so we can get to diagon alley."

**A passage of time**

They apperated into diagon alley and Kate noticed that hardly anyone was there.

"Here have some galleons." Lucius said as he gave both a small sack of galleons and disapperated.

"So.. where do you want go? Kate asked Draco.

"Let's go separately."

"Okay, bye." Kate said a little dryer than she expected. She thought she should get her robes first. After asking around she finally found where she could get her robes.

When she got in another girl, with black straight hair, around Kates age was already standing there. When she noticed Kate she said "Hi!"

"Hi!" Kate replied.

"My name is Cho Chang!" The girl said.

"I'm Katherine Broo- no Rosier but you can call me Kate."

"Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?" Cho asked Kate.

"Yeah, which house are you hoping for?" Kate replied.

"Oh, i'd love to get in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw doesn't sound that bad. How about you?"

"Totally Slytherin, if not i better end up in Ravenclaw or else my family will disown me." This comment caused Cho and Kate to laugh for about thirty minutes until her set of robes came.

"I'll wait for you outside!" Cho said as she walked out the door.

**A passage of time**

After Kate got her robes she went out and found that Cho had been waiting for her just as she said.

"Whats next on your list?" Cho asked.

"A wand" Kate replied.

"Great! Let's get a wand then!" Cho said happily. As they went to Ollivanders they noticed that it looked very old. They looked at eachother and stepped in.

"Ah, yes new students i see" The man who must be Ollivander said.

**A/N: sorry for the different lenghts of the chapters.**


End file.
